This invention relates to an extension cord for use on an automotive vehicle.
It is common practice in cold climes to install a block heater in the engine of an automobile. An electrical cord or cable is connected to the heater and extends from the heater to the grill or front bumper of the vehicle. In order to connect the heater to a source of electrical power, typically an exterior wall outlet, an extension cord is extended between the source of power and a plug on the outer free end of the heater cable. When not in use, the cable is often left outside where it can be lost in a snowdrift or stolen.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-identified problem by providing a relatively simple carry for an electrical extension cord which can readily be mounted on a vehicle, and which can also be used to carry a license plate.